One Day Love
by deerwind
Summary: [Chapter 3 is UP] Tiba-tiba saja, headline berita "Member Band terkenal Korea EXO, Oh Sehun mencium tunangannya di depan umum" menjadi pengubah hidup Luhan. Its HunHan fanfiction! Krishan-Chanbaek-Sulay-Kaisoo soon (only slight). #DLDR #Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1 : That Reason

**ONE DAY LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

WU YIFAN

 **Support Cast:**

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONMYUN

ZHANG YI XING

KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNG SOO

 **RATING:**

T

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

..

" _Aku tidak membenci cinta, hanya saja terlibat dalam hal yang memuakkan, aku tak suka. Aku senang berada di duniaku, sekalipun tak ada orang lain"—Sehun_

" _Segala hal yang ada akan disentuh oleh cinta. Bahkan saat melakukan sebuah dosa, hakiki cinta melekat padanya"—Luhan_

" _Cinta mengajarkanku untuk melihat. Aku tidak peduli yang lain selama aku bisa melihat apa yang cinta ajarkan"—Yifan_

 _._

Suatu pagi di Haidian, Beijing, China.

Bumi belum menghangat, cahaya mentari masih samar-samar menyapu permukaan bumi. Hari itu sebentar lagi dimulai, aktivitas jutaan manusia sebentar lagi akan nampak. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit mulai nampak megah saat mentari mulai menyentuh setiap sisinya, jalan raya belum nampak ramai, tapi beberapa orang sudah mulai berlalu lalang di jalan setapak, begitupun dengan kendaraan. Oh hari ini Senin. Pantas saja.

Angin pagi sepertinya mendominasi, hampir tidak bersahabat karena sejak tadi seorang pria yang bertubuh mungil itu beberapa kali mengumpat hanya karena rambutnya diajak bermain oleh sang angin. Sudah lupa disisir, belum keramas, astaga menyebalkan sekali. Umpatnya keras dalam hati. Ujung bibirnya tidak melengkung ke bawah, tidak ada senyum ramah kali ini. Buru-buru dan dengan susah payah, ia menggendong keranjang kayu tua yang cukup besar untuk segera diserahkan ke kios langganannya. Dalam keranjang kayu itu—sebenarnya itu keranjang anyaman dari bambu, dipenuhi bungkusan kerupuk udang kering yang siap dijual. Keranjang itu tidak hanya penuh, tapi sudah penuh sekali. Lelaki itu mendesah lega saat pederitaannya mengangkat keranjang kerupuk akhirnya berakhir, ya..untuk pagi ini.

"Totalnya ada 45 bungkus bibi Nam" teriaknya penuh semangat, tapi juga lelah.

"Aku akan mengambilnya sore nanti, terima kasih bibi" imbuhnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kios itu.

Namanya Xi Luhan, akrab disapa Luhan. Usia 24 tahun. Tinggi 170 cm dengan berat badan 60 kg. Sehari-hari pekerjaanya adalah penjual kerupuk udang kering, namun ia hanya meninggalkan jualannya pada kios langganannya, setelah itu ia akan kembali ke rumah memberi makan sang ibu yang sudah 2 bulan terakhir ini hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur tuanya, dengan selimut lusuh yang Luhan sudah hapal aromanya. Selesai dengan memberi makan sang ibu dan menyiapkan obatnya, Luhan akan menuju pasar dengan sepedanya—sepeda itu sudah sangat tua, bekas ayahnya yang sudah tiada, entah sudah berapa kali dilas. Pikirmu Luhan malu dengan sepeda itu? Tidak pernah. Ia sangat bangga dengan sepedanya, kebanggannya itu tak pernah berkurang, sedikitpun. Sebelum meninggal ayahnya adalah seorang guru, namun kanker otak yang diidapnya dari usia 20 tahun memaksa ayahnya untuk pergi—Luhan tak pernah sedih ketika ia mengingat ayahnya lagi, karena ia tahu ayahnya seorang yang kuat, berhasil melewati semua masa kritisnya, namun ya...berada di sisi Tuhan adalah yang terbaik bagi ayahnya, setidaknya ia tenang karena ayahnya meninggal tanpa merasa sakit sedikitpun saat itu.

Luhan tidak memiliki saudara. Ia anak satu-satunya yang saat ini Ny. Xi miliki. Ibu Luhan dulunya adalah seorang pedagang ikan di pasar. Namun sekarang sudah digantikan Luhan, karena kondisi fisiknya yang mulai lemah. Dua bulan terakhir ia sudah berapa kali keluar masuk rumah sakit, karena didiagnosa memiliki gejala TBC. Usahanya mengalami kemunduran dan berujung pada hutang piutang yang semakin menggunung. Semuanya terasa semakin berat bagi Luhan, namun tidak ada jalan lain selain merelakan tubuhnya benar-benar terkuras energinya untuk membiayai semua itu. Terdengar sulit tapi Luhan tidak mau mengeluh banyak lagi. Dan terima kasihnya tak pernah berujung karena ia memiliki teman sebaik Yixing.

"Mama..aku pergi sekarang ya, jangan lupa minum obatnya" Pamit Luhan pada ibunya, berjalan mendekati sang ibu dan meberinya sebuah kecupan di kening, Luhan menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum sebelum membalikkan badannya. Tangan sang ibu bergerak menahan lengan kanan Luhan, wanita paru baya itu nampak menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuka bibirnya, ujung matanya berair. "Maafkan mama, Lu..kau jadi bekerja sangat keras..un..uhuk!" Luhan seperti melompati ibunya, cepat-cepat ia menarik ibunya dalam sebuah pelukan. Oh Tuhan...Luhan sangat merasakan lemahnya sang ibu, sangat tipis untuk dipeluk. Luhan tidak akan menangis! Itu janjinya.

"Mama..aku tidak apa. Ini giliranku untuk bekerja. Mama istirahat saja. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa" Susah payah Luhan menahan dirinya agar tidak beradu emosi dengan batinnya yang merajuk untuk menangis. Ia suguhkan kembali senyuman terbaiknya, berharap sang ibu tidak merasa keberatan agar Luhan segera pergi. "Aku akan segera pulang, mendapatkan uang dan menemani Mama. Dan Yixing akan datang sore nanti. Mama tidak akan lama sendiri di rumah" Luhan membelai wajah sang ibu. Garis-garis kerutan yang nyata itu kembali mengingatkan Luhan jika ibunya sudah benar-benar tua. Sang ibu tahu jika anaknya sudah sangat bekerja keras, ia tak mungkin merengek dan menampakkan semua pedih yang ia rasakan. Dalam hati ia berbisik dengan kuat jika ia harus bertahan dan menjadi ibu yang tegar, sang ibu menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman, matanya menyipit hingga sebuah tetesan air mata mengalir lagi. Luhan dengan lembut menghapusnya. "Aku pergi..Mama. Istirahatlah" Pamit Luhan dan ia mengulangi lagi kecupan kening untuk sang ibu..lebih lama.

Berada di ambang pintu, kaki Luhan berhenti sejenak. Namja itu menunduk hingga uraian rambut halus depannya ikut terjulur ke depan, ia menatap tanpa arti pada kedua ujung kakinya yang dibalut sepatu karet longgar milik ayahnya dulu. Luhan hanya menerka-nerka apakah ia akan mengenakan sepatu ini atau sepatunya yang biasa ia gunakan? Tapi pilihan untuk menggunakan miliknya semakin ditepisnya, mengingat sepatu itu sudah sempit dan sobek. Sepatu 4 tahun yang lalu, waktu dimana Luhan terakhir ke toko sepatu.

Sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati, setiap bertemu dengan pasang mata, Luhan akan menguraikan senyumannya, kadang-kadang senyuman yang menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang kecil-kecil dan mata yang menyipit. Kadang pula Luhan akan berdiri dari sadel sepedanya dan meneriaki beberapa tetangganya, entah yang menjemur atau menyapu. Luhan juga akan melewati sekolah. Perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan setiap melihat anak sekolah atau beberapa pemuda yang menggendong buku—tebak Luhan mereka akan berangkat kuliah atau pulang kuliah. Ada cemburu, sedih, dan marah. Ia juga ingin merasakan bangku kuliah, tapi keinginannya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam, karena mana ada tulang punggung keluarga yang berleha-leha untuk ke sekolah? Untuk makan saja harus rela bangun jam 4 pagi dan pulang 11 malam. Jangan kira Luhan hanya menjual ikan di pasar. Oh Tidak, pasar hanya sampai jam 2 siang, setelah itu Luhan akan bekerja di sebuah kedai makan pukul 3 hingga 5, ia menawarkan jasa cuci piring, jam 6 Luhan akan menuju ke pusat pelelangan ikan, menyetorkan penghasilannya dan mempersiapkan ikan untuk dijualnya besok. Terdengar sederhana, tapi prosesnya cukup lama, karena Luhan harus bertanding mengantri dengan pedagang-pedagang lainnya. Tidak selesai di situ, Luhan akan menuju beberapa rumah tetangganya untuk mengambil pakaian kotor untuk dicucikan, kadang pula Luhan tinggal hingga pagi agar bisa mencucinya lebih pagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Luhan sudah sampai di pasar. Ia sudah ahli dan dengan gerakan cepat memarkirkan sepedanya di samping pot besar dekat stan jualannya. Mulai memasang kaos tangan plastiknya dan sepatu botnya. Luhan mulai mengambil beberapa rak yang berisi es batu untuk dijejalkan pada wadah-wadah ikannya. Dan ya, aktivitasnya di pasar mulai hari itu. Perasaanya cukup bersemangat, ia yakin dagangannya hari ini akan menghasilkan banyak, karena lusa akan ada hari perayaan besar di desanya.

"Luhan.." sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya yang hendak mengahtur wadah ikan yang sudah kosong, sebuah senyuman Luhan suguhkan sebelum angkat suara.

"Bibi Ling, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Luhan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas tertundanya sambil menunggu Bibi Ling yang hendak menjawab.

"Bagaimana keadaan mamamu nak? Ku dengar ia semakin parah?" Bibi Ling terdengar was-was menyodorkan pertanyaan bagi Luhan, itu pertanyaan yang sensitif dan tentunya memaksa Luhan untuk melawan batinnya yang melemah.

"Mama cukup baik hari ini, Bibi...Mama selalu menolak untuk ke rumah sakit.."Bibi Ling menatap Luhan iba, ada perasaan menyesal mergeapnya saat mendengar jawaban Luhan. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu keadaan ibu Luhan.

"Kenapa menolak? Bukannya lebih baik ke rumah sakit nak?" Bibi Ling mendekatkan dirinya dengan stand Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat pertanyaan lagi menarik nafasnya dan senyuman masih menghiasi wajah kecilnya yang cantik.

"Bibi tau kan..Mama tidak mau merepotkanku, menurutnya di rumah sakit akan sangat mahal dan ia tidak mau jika aku terbebani, padahal kan tidak" . Bibi Ling yang berdiri menghadap Luhan mampu membaca kesedihan dan kerapuhan Luhan.

Ya memang benar Luhan tidak terbebani, tapi biaya yang mahal yang dipikirkan ibunya akan menyiksanya juga jika ia tidak mampu memenuhinya. Kadang, terlahir di dunia ini dengan nasib tidak beruntung membuat Luhan merasa lelah dan hampir-hampir putus asa juga.

"Kau anak yang kuat anakku. Mamamu pasti bangga memiliki anak sehebat dirimu. Malam nanti bibi akan menjenguk mamamu" Bibi Ling menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata kagum, Luhan yang melihatnya menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum binar.

 _..tapi tidak terlalu buruk bernasib seperti ini..karena akan ada yang selalu menguatkan_. Bisik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah berganti menjadi lapangan gemerlap bintang. Luhan sudah pulang dan saatnya menyiapkan makan malam serta obat untuk ibunya. Saat hendak mengambil pil ibunya, ia menarik nafas panjang, sisa 3 biji lagi. Itu artinya, lusa ibunya tidak bisa minum obat dan sama saja, batuknya akan semakin parah. Kepala Luhan rasanya terhimpit, terbayang-bayang di kepalanya bagaimana cara agar dia bisa mendapatkan obatnya. Sebenarnya ia punya tabungan, tapi sang ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan Luhan untuk menggunakannya membeli obat. Mungkin Luhan harus berbohong, toh ibunya juga tidak akan tahu?

"Mama..ayo makan dulu" Luhan meletakkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk nasi tidak penuh dan sop kacang merah serta segelas air itu. Tangan Luhan bergerak membelai wajah ibunya yang nampak sendu diterpa cahaya lampu minim cahaya. Luhan membantu ibunya yang bergerak hendak bangun dan segera menyandarkan tubuh sang ibu di sandaran ranjangnya. Luhan tak pernah berhenti membubuhkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan nak?" Ibu Luhan mencegah suapan yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Aku sudah mama. Sekarang giliranmu" jawab Luhan lembut dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan efek pada ibunya untuk segera menerima suapa tersebut.

"Kapan, Lu?" suara wanita paruh baya itu membuat Luhan cepat-cepat menenangkan air wajahnya agar nampak wajar. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Tadi aku beli makanan di pasar, roti kasur coklat dan aku beli susu pisang dua. Setelah itu Bibi Ling memberikanku sup kerang waktu di pasar. Aku masih kenyang..Mama" Batin Luhan bersorak gembira karena berhasil berbohong, namun tetap saja ada rasa bersalah yang menekuk sisi hatinya, karena telah berbohong. Luhan juga menyempatkan dirinya berdoa agar lambung dan ususnya mau bekerja sama beberapa menit ke depan, setidaknya ibu tidak akan mendengar rengekan perutnya yang sebenarnya sangat lapar.

Mama Luhan mencerna dengan baik penjelasan anaknya. Terbukti ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menerima suapan dari sang anak. Luhan bernafas lega saat ibunya mulai mengunyah makanan yang disuapkannya. Luhan nampak telaten menyuapi sang ibu dan juga sangat rapi. Walaupun hanya ada nasi dan sup kacang merah, namun Ibu Luhan merasa makanan ini sudah sangat lezat dan membuatnya kenyang. Luhan ada disini dan menyuapinya dan membuatnya tersenyum semakin membuat dadanya meringan ketika bernafas. Setelah menyodorkan beberapa biji tablet obat sang Ibu, Luhan memberikan minum dan membantu ibunya meminum obat tersebut. Dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang, Luhan membersihkan ujung bibir Ibunya yang terdapat sisa makan. Baru hendak mengangkat nampan kembali ke dapur, suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan tujuan awal Luhan tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ma".

Itu Bibi Ling yang berada di balik pintu. Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk ke rumahnya. Luhan yang sudah tau niat wanita itu tanpa perintah langsung mengantarkannya ke kamar ibunya. Lagi pula Bibi Ling memang termasuk kerabat yang cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"Mama..ada Bibi Ling. Bibi..duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan minuman dulu"

"Tidak perlu repot sayang, aku hanya akan menjenguk ibumu"

Ibu Luhan menampakkan senyumnya, namun tetap saja, senyumannya menandakan jika ia sedang sakit. Bibi Ling sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dan Luhan mengambil nampan tadi untuk disimpan di dapur. Luhan tentunya tidak akan menggubris penolakan Bibi Ling, biar bagaiamanapun ia adalah tamu di rumahnya. Segera Luhan menyiapkan sebuah teh untuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan telah siap dengan nampan yang berisi secangkir teh, langkahnya menuju kamar Ibunya. Sudah mulai terdengar ciri khas suara ibu-ibu yang sedang mengobrol dan semakin jelas perbincangan itu menempa daun telinga Luhan..

"Tidak, Ling. Aku tidak mungkin mengizinkan Luhan untuk ke Seoul. Apalagi..u-Huk—seorang diri"

Luhan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Langkahnya berhenti dan refleks ia mematungkan dirinya tanpa alasan.

"Aku juga jika menjadi dirimu tidak akan mengizinkan. Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang kau miliki"

Kembali Luhan dengan sangat jelas mendengar suara mendayu milik Bibi Ling. Alisnya sedikit berkerut namun cepat melonggar lagi.

'Tapi...yang ku katakan tadi bisa menjadi pertimbanganmu. Putri Dong Hae sudah berkuliah di Seoul dengan biayanya sendiri karena ia ikut dengan Seo Hyuk bekerja di kafenya. Ku dengar-dengar kafenya di sana juga cukup terkenal di kawasan itu. Jika Luhan berniat dan kau izinkan, aku yakin Seo Hyuk mau membantu. Dia kan teman SMA kita."

Tak ada sahutan lagi yang Luhan dengar setelah itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke kamar ibunya. Bibi Ling mengulaskan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Luhan dan sedikit mengeluhkan tindakan Luhan yang dianggapnya telah merepotkan gadis itu. Luhan menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala dan meminta Bibi Ling untuk segera mencicipi tehnya.

"Maaf Mama..tadi..aku tidak sengaja mendengar pemicaraan kalian" Luhan agak kikuk dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi ia merasa ini tepat dilakukannya. Toh tadi yang dibicarakan juga dirinya. Bibi Ling menyorot Luhan dengan tatapan serius.

"Mama..tidak.."

"Aku ingin ke Seoul..Mama"

Wanita yang dipanggil Luhan "Mama" mengatupkan bibirnya setelah mendengar Luhan. Genggaman tangan Luhan yang tertaut jemari ibunya membuat wanita itu memilih diam dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan anak semata wayangnya. Bibi Ling tahu posisinya, sedikit senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Bukan karena Luhan yang memotong ucapan sang ibu, namun melihat sinar mata Luhan, ia sangat yakin jika namja itu sagat menyayangi ibunya.

"Aku tahu Mama tidak akan megizinkanku. Tapi Mama, aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Seoul juga rumah kita, aku lahir di sana. Mama juga berasal dari sana. Mama tak perlu khawatir.." Luhan menatap manik mata ibunya yang terpatri khawatir. Luhan juga merasakan tautan tangannya dan sang ibu semakin erat.

"Hanya kau yang ku miliki, Lu" suara ibunya melemah. Raut wajah wanita itu menandakan ia bersedih. Kepalanya tertekuk menunduk dan setelahnya ada isakan. Luhan sigap dan memeluk sang ibu. Bibi Ling yang menyaksikan ibu dan anak tersebut tak luput dari perasaan iba dan terharu. Dalam diamnya, ia juga meloloskan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu ada untuk Mama..Percaya padaku Mama, aku bisa berbuat lebih baik, aku masih kuat untuk bekerja keras. Seoul bukanlah tempat yang menakutkan Mama" Luhan menepuk dan membelai punggung ibunya. Lengan kirinya sudah dirasanya lembab karena tangisan ibunya.

"Semua akan berjalan lancar..Mama..dan aku akan segera pulang, dengan begitu Mama akan cepat sembuh dan semua hutang kita bisa ditebus" Luhan tidak menahan apapun lagi. Apa yang dikatakannya murni terkuak karena kesadarannya. Pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sehari-hari masih sangat jauh untuk menutupi semua hutang ibunya. Sejak mendengar pembicaraan Bibi Ling dan ibunya tadi, membuatnya optimis dan meyakinkan dirinya jika semua masalahnya selama ini telah mendapatkan titik terang. Bahkan ia tak sungkan lagi mengatakan jika keluarganya dijerat hutang ang sangat banyak di depan Bibi Ling. Toh itu memang faktanya.

"Min..Luhan..aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksa atau menghasut Luhan untuk meninggalkanmu dan ke Seoul.. Kebetulan perbincangan tadi mengarah ke sana..Kalian berbincanglah dan istirahatlah Min.." Bibi Ling menyudahi duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya. Luhan segera bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Bibi Ling.

"Tidak bibi..aku tidak berpikir seperti itu..Aku juga yakin Mama tidak, iyakan?" Anggukan kepala sang Ibu membuat Luhan dan Bibi Ling sama-sama tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengantar Bibi..dan terima kasih sudah mengunjugi Mama..Bibi". Keduanya, Luhan dan Bibi Ling menghilang dibalik pintu kamar itu. Luhan memeluk tubuh wanita paruh baya itu sebelum pergi.

"Luhan...jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja padaku nak. Sebisaku aku akan membantumu" Bibi Ling mengusap jejak air mata di wajah mungil Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa hangat dan berhasil membuat dirinya tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi..jika Mama mengizinkanku, aku akan butuh penjelasan alamatnya dari Bibi". Wanita itu mengangguk dengan cepat. Setelahnya, ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kau serius, _ge_ _?_ Seoul?!"

"Iya, Yixing. Aku serius"

Yang dipanggil Yixing batal mengangkat sendok yang tadinya hendak ia jejalkan ke mulutnya. Tadi sungguh, rasa laparnya di ubun-ubun, namun mengetahui fakta jika Luhan akan ke Seoul, seperti mematahkan rasa laparnya, bahkan sendok yang ditangannya pun jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan bunyi khas yang cukup memekakan telinga.

"Haruskah? M-maksudku..mengapa _gege_ harus kesana? Bibi Min bagaimana?" Sorot mata Yixing menyeret Luhan untuk segera duduk di hadapannya. Luhan menilik tatapan mata gadis di hadapannya ini yang berusaha mendominasi. Tatapan mata yang seakan berusaha membuat Luhan tak bicara banyak.

"Mama mengizinkanku"

"APA?!"

Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya. Alisnya yang panjang dan tipis namun tegas itu hampir saling bertemu. Kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya sama-sama rasa pahit. Tubuhnya bereaksi penolakan atas ungkapan Luhan. Di kepalanya seperti telah terbentur dan masih meninggalkan nyeri sepihak. Seluruh rasa laparnya tadi benar-benar menguap.

"Yixing..kau berlebihan..tenanglah dulu..biarkan aku menjelaskannya". Luhan agak panik mendapati reaksi Yixing yang mengejutkan. Sama sekali tak terbayangkan olehnya jika Yixing akan menjadi seperti ini. Tak ada sahutan dari pihak lawan bicara, namun Luhan yang telah mengenal Yixing 7 tahun, tahu betul jika pria dihadapnnya itu sangat butuh penjelasan. Sebuah tarikan nafas yang panjang Luhan lakukan sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Yixing, seorang teman yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau benar, aku jahat sekali jika harus meninggalkan Mama"

"Oh dunia, apa yang terjadi—"

Yixing mengakhiri duduknya dan memijat pelipisnya. Pikirannya berkalut hampir menjadi rumit karena pembicaraan Luhan yang sangat tidak dimengertinya. Belum 30 menit yang lalu Luhan menjelaskan alasannya akan meninggalkan China dan ke Seoul, namun Yixing yang bersikeras menolak ide itu berefek pada Luhan. Pria mungil itu merenung dan menjadi banyak diam setelah mendengar alasan-alasan Yixing. Pertama, Yixing mengatakan jika Seoul sangat jauh dari China dan tidak ada jaminan jika ia akan benar-benar bekerja di sana. Masuk di akal memang, tapi Luhan menanggapinya dengan mengatakan jika ia masih ingat Seoul setelah 10 tahun ia tidak ke sana, rencananya ia akan melamar pekerjaan apapun jika di sana tidak berjalan sesuai rencana atau kembali pulang ke China. Kedua, Yixing tanpa ragu mengatakan pada Luhan jika ibunya masih sakit. Faktanya memang demikian. Luhan tahu ibunya sakit dan kadang-kadang ia benar-benar tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur, batuknya semakin parah..dan itu seperti mengubur niatnya untuk ke Seoul. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memaksa Luhan untuk berpikir kembali akan keputusannya. Siapa yang akan menjaga ibunya? Menemani ibunya? Menyiapkan makan dan obat? Astaga Luhan memaki dirinya yang begitu mudah mengabaikan kondisi ibunya.

" _Gege_ _.._ jawab aku"

Yixing memang menuntut dan Luhan sudah tidak berpikir jernih lagi. Baginya, apa yang dikatakannya untuk ke Seoul sudah tak berarti lagi. Sekalipun sang ibu mengizinkan, tapi ia tak akan benar-benar pergi. Jahat sekali. Ungkap Luhan dalam hati kecilnya.

"Tidak Yixing...aku tidak akan pergi, yang kau katakan memang benar"

Hebat sekali Luhan! Yixing mematung dan rasanya agak sulit mencerna apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Dua tangannya sudah menyangga kepalanya yang berdenyut. Bukan sakit, tapi ini membuatnya cukup pusing. Yixing bisa merasakan jika otaknya sedang bekerja keras untuk mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini. Pikirannya menjadi berbalik setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Perasaan bersalah hinggap dalam batinnya yang mengungkit kondisi sakit ibu Luhan. Mempertimbangkan alasan Luhan yang dijelaskan lebih dulu membuatnya justru lebih bersemnagat agar Luhan menyegerakan keberangkatannya ke Seoul. Ia menepis pikiran pesimis Luhan tentang ibunya. Yixing juga sudah menobatkan dirinya sebagai pengganti Luhan selama ia ke Seoul. Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan, ia tidak bisa dengan mudah memberikan tanggung jawabnya pada Yixing. Bukan karena tidak percaya pada pria itu—Demi Tuhan, Luhan sudah menganggap Yixing seperti adiknya, tapi Yixing sedang kuliah, ia juga memiliki keluarga dan kewajiban lain. Tugas itu akan sangat memberatkan Yixing...ya begitu pikir Luhan.

"Percaya padaku _gege_ _,_ aku akan menjaga Bibi Min..ia sudah seperti ibuku. Kalau perlu, Bibi akan ku bawa ke rumah, biar Mama ku juga bisa memb—"

"Tidak, Yixing. Tidak lagi. Kau berlebihan. Aku tidak akan pergi"

"Tapi.. _ge_ _.."_

Luhan runtuh. Air matanya seperti berlomba di sisi pipinya. Batinnya berkecamuk dan meraung. Nafasnya yang rancu memaksa dirinya merasakan sakit yang lebih pada dadanya. Kenyataan hidup di dunia dan menjadi miskin membuatnya merasakan pilu yang amat sangat. Pemandangan itu bukan yang Yixing ingin lihat hingga menit berikutnya. Tangannya telah terjulur membelai punggung Luhan yang sedang berbalik dan menangis. Yixing tanpa ragu lagi memeluk sosok rapuh itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

" _Gege_ _..._ jika kondisi Bibi yang membebanimu, jangan kau pikirkan. Sungguh, aku bisa merawatnya. Aku akan libur untuk 3 minggu ke depan. Aku punya banyak waktu dan akan menjaga Bibi.. aku yakin itu waktu yang juga cukup untukmu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul. Kau akan dapat pekerjaan..dan setelah itu kau bisa kembali..dan jika memang benar Paman Seo Hyuk baik hati, tentu saja ia akan mau membantumu. Mungkin juga _gege_ bisa membawa Bibi kembali ke Seoul untuk berobat? Aku punya firasat yang baik.."

Walaupun Luhan sedang menangis, namun apa yang dikatakan Yixing menarik perhatiannya. Luhan menegakkan badannya dan menghadap Yixing. Matanya berair, ujung hidungnya memerah, Luhan nampak kacau. Jemari kanannya menghapus jejak air matanya begitu saja. Yixing kembali memeluk pria itu dan membelai punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku _gege_ _.._ yaa tadi aku sempat menolak idemu itu, karena aku khawatir padamu. Seoul sangat jauh...tapi...yang kau katakan memang benar. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu untuk pergi dan mengubah semuanya. Aku lupa kau sudah dewasa..mungkin yang salah adalah wajahmu ya? Kau masih seperti anak laki-laki 10 tahun.. Hahaha"

Candaan Yixing seperti penyedot kesedihan Luhan. Lelaki itu langsung membuka mulutnya karena tertawa. Keduanya berbalas pelukan dan Yixing menguatkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Pikir Yixing, dua hari yang lalu ia memeluk Luhan dan rasanya tubuhnya semakin menipis saja. Perasaan iba dan juga khawatir membuncah dalam hatinya. Bagi Yixing, Luhan adalah kakaknya, keluarganya dan orang yang disayangnya.

"Aku akan bicara pada Mama lagi, jika benar-benar diizinkan, aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi" Senyuman Luhan membuat Yixing mengangguk tenang. Entahlah, malam itu rasanya cukup panjang dan meletihkan. Namun Luhan berpikir jika dirinya tidak boleh menyerah dan berhenti sampai di sini saja, ia punya keyakinan yang besar jika Seoul bisa mengubah nasibnya. Mungkin hari esok akan lebih baik?

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah perbincangan malam itu. Faktanya, besok pagi Luhan akan berangkat ke Seoul. Persiapan administrasi untuk ke Seoul pun sudah Luhan bereskan, tentu saja pria itu dibantu oleh Yixing yang setia untuk menemani menyelesaikan semuanya. Posisi Ayah Yixing yang ada di Pemerintahan semakin membuatnya terbantu untuk mengurus kepergiannya. Hari sudah siang, teriknya cukup menyilaukan mata dan membuat kerongkongan kedua namja itu kemarau. Karena masih berada di luar, Luhan dan Yixing memutuskan untuk memanjakan lidahnya dengan minuman dingin yang ada di kedai minum ujung jalan.

"Apa _gege_ senang?"

Luhan menyudahi hisapannya pada jus melon yang rasanya manis. Gadis itu menarik dirinya dari gelas ramping itu dan menatap Yixing tanpa makna. Pertanyaan sederhana yang membuat Luhan merasa rumit untuk menjawab.

"Entahlah..Yixing. Aku tidak tahu jika aku senang, aku juga tidak yakin sedang bersedih...aku masih memikirkan Mama.."

Jawaban Luhan membuat sudut hati Yixing merasa tak enak. Yixing paham, pembahasan yang berujung pada Mama Luhan akan selalu menjadi kekhawatiran besar bagi Luhan, akan menjadi alasan wajahnya selalu tertekuk sedih. Dan pada dasarnya, alasan utama Luhan melakukan ini memang karena ibunya. Kembali ke Seoul setelah 10 tahun rasanya sulit dijabarkan oleh Luhan. Seoul telah menjadi album tua dalam gudang berdebu ingatan Luhan, album yang fotonya tak banyak, namun di sana ada foto ketika ia diajari bersepeda oleh ayahnya, ketika ia memilih baju kesukaannya, ketika ibunya menyisir rambutnya, dan ketika Luhan mendapati boneka rusa besar dari ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ingatan itu mendominasi Luhan, sesekali membuat lamunannya bersanding senyum. Faktanya, Luhan besar dan lahir di Seoul. Saat itu ibunya bekerja sebagai pegawai sebuah perusahaan radio dan ayahnya sebagai guru bahasa Mandarin. Walaupun besar di Seoul, namun Luhan sangat akrab dengan budaya Mandarin, sapaan untuk orang tua dan keluarganya adalah Mandarin. Dan ketika umur 14 tahun, Luhan harus meninggalkan Seoul dan pindah ke Beijing.

Luhan menatap jus melon yang entah kenapa tak menarik lagi baginya. Berdiam seperti ini sedikit membuatnya menyesal. _Seoul..Seoul...dan Seoul..._ Luhan masih tak percaya jika esok ia akan benar-benar kembali ke Seoul. Kepingan memorinya ketika berada di Seoul seperti memompa jantungnya sekaligus menjeda nafasnya..menjeda nafasnya karena di Seoul ia mengenal … _Wu Yifan_.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

~Deerwind.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Seoul! (Part A)

Helloo!

Saya pribadi mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview, walaupun hanya sedikit kkk. Bagi yang telah follow dan fav, semoga kalian tetap suka ceritanya, amiin:))))

Oh iyaa, sebelumnya ff ini aku buat versi GS, namun karena pertimbangan banyak hal, saya ganti jadi yaoi. Terima kasih sudah mempertanyakan (?) wkwkw. The last one, Happy reading yoreboun!3

 **One Day** **Love**

 **Main Cast:**

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

WU YIFAN

 **Support Cast:**

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONMYUN

ZHANG YI XING

KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNG SOO

 **RATING:**

T

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Koper berwarna biru muda, sebuah ransel coklat hitam, dan mantel tebal di tangan kirinya sudah siap. Luhan masih tak percaya jika hari ini ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan Beijing dan kembali ke Seoul. Rasa roti selai coklat dan susu pack strawberry yang diberikan oleh Yixing masih meninggalkan jejak di kerongkongannya selama perjalan menuju bandara tadi. Namun entah mengapa melihat langit-langit tak tergapai bandara, suara dari _informan_ bandara, dan wajah-wajah asing yang berpapasan dengannya membuat perutnya terasa kosong dan haus mendadak. Rasanya Luhan seperti makhluk tak berjiwa untuk beberapa detik, terbesit dalam hatinya untuk berlari pulang ke rumah, mengantarkan kerupuk atau mencuci tumpukan pakaian milik tetangganya. Luhan juga tak tahu darimana asalnya keraguan dan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba mengepungnya diam sekarang.

" _Gege_ _.._ bagaimana kalau kau bertemu, Yifan disana?"

Oh! Luhan tak berdiri kokoh lagi—lututnya roboh.

Bersyukur.

Yixing.

Punya refleks.

Dan itu bagus.

Karena menolong Luhan dari rasa malu jika harus merosot ke lantai dengan wajah pucatnya.

.

.

.

.

Seoul 10 tahun yang lalu adalah kenangan pertama Luhan akan sebuah kasih sayang. Ia besar dan bersekolah di sana, punya banyak teman, dan karena Seoul lah, Luhan jatuh cinta pada _bubble tea,_ minuman yang akan selalu membuatnya diejek oleh Yifan karena baginya bubble tea itu minuman bagi anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Dibanding bubble tea, Yifan lebih memilih _ice coffee_ atau _softdrink_ sebagai minumannya. Untung saja kedai keduanya berdekatan, jadi tak banyak masalah jika mereka akan membelinya ketika beristirahat.

Satu sekolah, satu kelas, bahkan satu kompleks membuat Luhan dan Yifan terlibat dalam kebiasaan mereka satu sama lain. Luhan terbiasa hadirnya Yifan yang akan menjaganya, dan Yifan terbiasa untuk mencubit pipi gembul pertama mereka dimulai sejak usia 5 tahun, entah Yifan dan Luhan ingat, namun saat itu Luhan sedang menangis karena bonekanya jatuh di kolam ikan. Jarak rumah yang hanya terpisahkan pagar tembok setinggi 2 meter membuat Yifan yang saat itu bermain mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke halaman rumah Luhan. Ia pun mendekati Luhan dan menatap Luhan selama hampir 30 detik. Detik ke 32 Yifan berjalan mendekati Luhan dan membuang mobil pemadam kebakaran yang ada di tangan kanannya di kolam ikan Luhan. Mobil yang terjun bebas itu memuncratkan air kolam dan mengenai wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan membuka kelopak matanya yang berair. Luhan kecil berhenti menangis dengan rengekannya, walaupun mulutnya masih terbuka, namun ia tak bersuara, tatapannya tertuju mobil pemadam kebakaran yang kini seperti berenang bersama dengan bonekanya.

"Kau tidak boyeh menangis kalna bonekamu dhi sana, dia cedang beyenang. Mobilku juga bica beyenang. Hebhat kan? Bonekamu cidak cendiyi yagiii!"

Luhan kecil menoleh tanpa ekspresi pada Yifan yang sedang tersenyum menang dengan ucapannya sendiri. Detik selanjutnya Luhan lah yang berjalan mendekati Yifan sambil menarik ujung kaos Yifan kecil saat itu. Mata Luhan dikerjapkannya, membuat sisa tangisannya terjun bebas lagi di pipi gembulnya, ia kemudian merajuk pada Yifan untuk diambilkan bonekanya. Yifan yang memang merasa pahlawan saat itu tak berpikir panjang. Kakinya segera dilangkahkan menuju tepi kolam dan sedang bersiap untuk melompat...

"YIFAN!"

Suara histeris seorang wanita itu terdengar di gendang telinga Luhan tepat setelah Yifan melompat bebas ke dalam kolam. Bersyukurlah ibu Yifan karena kolam itu hanya seperempat meter, setidaknya hanya membuat baju Yifan basah dan juga air masuk hingga telinganya saja. Suara itu pula yang membuat ibu Luhan yang berada di dapur berlari keluar menuju halaman rumahnya. Sejak saat itu, setiap hari Yifan dan Luhan akan bermain bersama dan bukan di depan kolam ikan itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, gege. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

Yixing rasanya tak mau mengakhiri pelukannya pada Luhan. Luhan tak berkata banyak, namun tangannya yang melilit Yixing dalam pelukan semakin erat sebelum akhirnya mereka saling merenggangkan pelukan. Sebulir air mata terjun bebas dari ujung mata Luhan.

"Huh, dasar anak kecil. Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis?"

Yixing tertawa renyah, memukul pangkal lengan Luhan. Detik berikutnya, pria bertubuh pucat itu kembali mendekap Luhan dan pertahanannya runtuh. Yixing menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tahu akan ditinggal sang kakak.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Jaga Mama, Yixing….dan akan ku temukan pangeran untukmu sebagai gantinya"

Yixing tak percaya kalimat itu yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan. Luhan tersenyum tulus padanya dan menepuk punggung namja itu. Luhan menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengangkat koper berukuran sedangnya menuju escalator bandara. Langkahnya cukup tegas, namun semakin lama, langkahnya memelan dan kembali sebulir air mata membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Saat berada di ujung escalator, Luhan berbalik dan melihat Yixing yang melambaikan tangannya di udara. Pemandangan terakhir Luhan tentang Yixing sebelum ia meninggalkan Beijing.

 _Semoga Seoul sama menyenangkannya seperti ada dirimu, Yifan…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **9 Years Ago..**

Luhan tak melakukan apapun selama 5 menit terakhir ia duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Lelaki itu menempatkan tangannya di atas lutut sambil menepuknya berkali-kali. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari jendela kaca rumahnya yang langsung menampilkan pagar luar yang berwarna hitam. Luhan berharap semoga ia tak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mungkin bosan dengan menatap jendela dan pintu masuk, pandangannya pun beralih pada jam dinding hingga jam tangan yang melilit pergelangannya. Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu. Padahal setaunya, Yifan tak pernah terlambat sampai 5 menit. Jika janji mereka dibatalkan, pasti Yifan mengiriminya pesan. Itupun tak pernah selama ini, biasanya hanya 10 menit dari waktu janjian dan Yifan akan segera mengiriminya pesan. Namun kali ini tak ada pesan apapun di handphone—Eh…

 _One Message received!_

Luhan segera menyentuh keyboard handphonenya dan menekan tombol _OK._ Pesan pun tampil secara penuh pada layar handphonenya. Baris pertama yang ia baca membuatnya tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan, tentu saja bukan dari orang yang Luhan harapkan. Namun isi pesan tersebut membuat Luhan mengakhiri duduknya dengan cepat dan segera berlalri keluar rumahnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk melihat reaksi Luhan, saat ini tubuhnya merasakan dingin dan dadanya menyesak. Air matanya sudah mulai jatuh dan bibirnya menjadi pucat. Tangannya ia rentangkan ke depan sambil berharap isyarat tersebut segera membuat taxi yang melintas di depan rumahnya berhenti. Dan rasanya semakin tak terkendali saat tak ada satupun taxi kosong yang berhenti. Luhan menjerit dan menjatuhkan dirinya, merasa tak berdaya pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di dunia. Pertama kalinya Luhan mengklaim dirinya sangat tak berguna dan menjadi momen pertama yang memberinya kenangan seperti apa rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beijing, 20 April 2012.**

 _Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu ini kali keberapanya aku mengirimimu email, Yifan._

 _Kau benar-benar pergi, dan aku tidak pernah tau kau dimana, bagaimana kabarmu, apa yang kau lakukan, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku menjadi orang bodoh atau mungkin aku sudah gila. Emailku selalu gagal untuk ku kirimkan padamu, atau kau menghapusnya? Kenapa Yifan?_

 _Hari itu kau bilang kita akan menonton bersama, membeli kembang gula, lalu kau mau ditemani membeli jam tangan, tapi kau tak pernah datang. Aku menunggumu menjemputku. Aku menunggu melihat sepedamu, tapi tak ada._

 _Kau jahat, Yifan!_

 _Seandainya bukan pesan dari ibumu yang mengatakan kau akan berangkat 15 menit lagi ke Canada, aku tidak akan pernah tau ternyata kau pergi. Kau tidak pernah bilang apapun. Aku hanya tau kau di bandara saat itu dan akan berangkat ke Canada._

 _Apa kita bukan teman lagi, Yifan?_

 _Kau bahkan tidak tahu ini ulang tahunku, aku sudah 20 tahun. Itu artinya, kau juga akan 20 tahun di tahun ini._

 _Aku akan selalu ingat saat dimana kau selalu menolongku, kau yang selalu mencubit pipiku, kau yang selalu tak mau makan ayam tapi suka mengambil ayamku. Kau memang nakal, Yifan!_

 _Aku tidak menemukan orang lain lagi untuk ku ajak bermain bola, bermain basket, atau naik sepeda lagi. Dan aku tidak pernah mau minum bubble tea lagi. Aku juga sulit menemukan minuman itu di tempatku sekarang._

 _Yifan.._

 _Aku berharap, emailku bisa kau baca, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Aku merasakan sakit saat berharap kau akan bisa membaca semua emailku. Emailku sudah menyampahimu. Sudah banyak sekali. Dan aku tau kau tidak suka orang yang banyak bicara kan?_

 _Kau pernah bilang jika aku teman terbaikmu, kau juga sudah berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, bagaimanapun itu._

 _Tapi Yifan, nyatanya kau pergi. Kau melanggarnya. Dan aku berhak marahkan untuk itu?_

 _Aku tidak akan mengirimkanmu email lagi. Ini janjiku di ulang tahun 20 ku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Yifan._

 _Aku juga tidak akan mengingatmu lagi, Aku cukup lelah jika harus merindukanmu, merindukan tawamu. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Kau benar-benar hilang._

 _Tapi, Yifan, aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi atau merindukanmu. Aku akan menjadi Luhan yang selalu tertawa, menjadi Luhan yang selalu baik pada siapapun. Aku tidak akan dengan mudah lagi menangis._

 _Terima kasih dan maafkan aku, Yifan. Jika suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu, ku harap kita tidak akan berteman lagi._

 _Ini April, November nanti kau akan berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun, Yifan._

 _Semoga tidak pernah mengingatmu lagi._

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi. Kelopak mata Luhan terbuka dan nafasnya begitu saja menggebu. Luhan menelan liurnya kasar dan beranjak menengok ke kiri, menemukan pantulan dirinya di jendela kaca pesawat yang terlihat cukup kacau. Dari sana Luhan melihat juntaian awan tak berbentuk memenuhi langit dan sedikit ditembusi sinar mentari. Luhan lalu memfokuskan dirinya pada pantulan bayangan di jendela kaca pesawat, ia mengamati dahinya yang berkeringat. Padahal Luhan yakin, suhu udara dalam pesawat cukup dingin, namun mungkin karena perasaan tak nyaman, apalagi mimpi itu mengusik tidurnya, membuatnya tahu mengapa ia seperti ini. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menyamankan dirinya kembali dalam duduknya setelah mendengar suara informan jika sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat. Luhan sudah di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

" _Bagi penggemar band EXO, bulan ini akan menjadi bulan favorite mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pihak perusahaan EXO Band, telah mengkonfirmasi jika artis asuhan mereka akan comeback bulan ini. EXO telah debut 4 tahun lalu sebagai band dengan genre musik pop, memiliki 5 orang member, ada vokalis, dua gitaris, basis, dan juga drummer. Memiliki paras yang rupawan, tubuh atletis, dan fashionable, menjadikan EXO sebagai pusat perhatian dalam industri musik di Korea beberapa tahun ini. Karena itu, mereka tidak hanya terkenal di Korea saja, namun industri music global juga mengakui ketenaran EXO._

 _Baru-baru ini, sebuah website perkumpulan para netizen yang menyukai EXO dikagetkan dengan kabar tak sedap jika salah satu member EXO nantinya akan memiliki kissing scene dalam Music Video yang dirilis EXO nantinya. Walaupun belum ada pernyataan khusus yang dikeluarkan oleh pihak manajemen, namun kuat diberitakan jika MV yang juga akan dirilis bulan ini menampilkan kisah percintaan dengan Oh Sehun sebagai model utama MVnya. Banyak fans yang khawatir jika nantinya yang melakukan adegan kiss adalah Oh Sehun. Fans mengaku tidak siap menerima hal tersebut dan akan melakukan protes jika benar Oh Sehun, guitaris EXO band itu yang benar-benar menjadi model MV nya dan melakukan adegan kissing. Sementara itu, member lain…."_

"Mengajukan protes? Berlebihan sekali mereka"

"Woah, Kau mulai peduli ya?"

"Terserah"

Sehun langsung mengakhiri duduknya setelah membaca majalah yang menurutnya tak penting sama sekali. Rasanya, ia telah membuang waktunya hanya untuk membaca deretan kalimat tak berharga itu. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia menyempatkan diri membaca sebuah majalah yang membahas tentang dirinya sebagai member EXO. Andaikan bukan arahan dari hyungnya, Kim Joonmyun atau biasa dipanggilnya Suho _Hyung_ , ia juga tak akan mau membaca. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati lemari es dan mengambil sebuah minuman soda kaleng. Jemarinya bergerak lincah dan segera membuka minuman tersebut. Jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun menandakan jika lelaki dengan tubuh menjulang itu cukup haus.

"Kapan Suho hyung memberikan mu majalah ini?"

"Tadi pagi. Dia memaksaku membacanya"

"Hahaha, sepertinya ini lucu baginya"

Sehun memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan, Kai, lawan bicaranya saat ini. Mereka sedang berada di ruang latihan. Karena jadwal latihan dan Sehun cepat datang kali ini, ia pun terjebak dalam sebuah obrolan yang tak penting dengan Kai. Sehun dan Kai telah saling mengenal 6 tahun lalu, saat mereka masih menjadi _trainee_ perusahaan. Tidak hanya Kai, tapi Sehun juga mengenal member lain sejak 6 tahun lalu. Bagi Sehun, member EXO dan hyungnya, Suho lah yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan untuk hari perayaan nanti?"

"Aku tidak akan datang"

"Apa? Kenapa? Suho hyung menyuruh kita untuk datang, itu wajib, Sehun!"

"Tidak, aku mau istirahat"

Kai yakin saat ini matanya sedang membelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Bukan hal yang baru lagi jika Sehun seperti itu, bertindak semaunya. Tapi tidak hadir dengan sengaja dalam pesta ulang tahun perusahaan mereka adalah tindakan salah dan tindakan itu bisa saja membuat mereka mendapat teguran.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Sehun menyodorkan pertanyaan sinis pada Kai yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi tak terdefenisikan.

"Kau serius tidak datang? Mau mendapat teguran?"

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu berjalan mendekati kursi duduk sambil mengambil gitar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Setelah duduk dan memangku gitarnya, Sehun menatap Kai dan memetik gitar dengan nada acak.

"Kau lupa, Kai? Perusahaan ini milikku"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan keduanya langsung tertawa bersama.

Ya tertawa.

Tanpa Sehun tahu jika rencana ketidakdatangannya itu akan menggagalkan rencananya untuk beristirahat dan akan menjadi titik awal kehidupannya yang berubah.

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Seoul! (Part B)

Hai hai!

Terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan review, fav, dan follow. Saya berharap banyak kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk tetap mereview dan memberikan _feedback_ terkait apa yang saya tuliskan.

Saya sangat suka HunHan, walaupun mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi, tapi saya percaya hubungan mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu (?) saja kkk. Believe what you wanna believe, and happy reading, yoreboun!3

 **One Day** **Love**

 **Main Cast:**

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

WU YIFAN

 **Support Cast:**

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONMYUN

ZHANG YI XING

KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNG SOO

 **RATING:**

T

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Hanya ada pemanas ruangan kecil, sebuah tikar tidur, sebuah bantal, selimut lusuh, dan satu jendela tanpa gorden yang Luhan dapati dalam pandangannya saat ini. Rasanya seperti beban di pundaknya telah hilang separuh karena berhasil menemukan kamar kontrakan sederhana dan bisa ia sesuaikan dengan keuangannya yang ia tahu semakin harinya akan semakin menipis. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin Luhan lakukan sekarang bukan mandi ataupun beristirahat. Baginya, menemukan café tempat Paman Seo Hyuk bekerja lebih penting. Toh memang itu tujuan utamanya datang ke Seoul.

Saat tiba di Seoul tadi, Luhan langsung menepikan dirinya dan mencari bus lokal yang akan mengantarkan penumpang menuju kota. Untung saja salah satu rute yang dilalui oleh bus yang ia naiki melewati jalan _Seongdam_. Menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam, menikmati perjalanan sepanjang senja di Seoul seolah menarik Luhan untuk mengingat kembali semua memori yang hampir berdebu dalam ingatannya. Beberapa sudut jalan masih nampak sama baginya, namun ada juga yang sudah menjadi sangat asing baginya. Sekali-kali di wajahnya terpatri senyuman tak bermakna saat ingatannya berpusat pada Yifan… _wah._

Luhan menggeleng kuat saat nama itu terlintas lagi dalam kepalanya. _Cukup Luhan, Cukup! Tidak ada, Yifan disini! Kau datang untuk bekerja bukan untuk memikirkannya._ Luhan mendesak batinnya agar tidak berkompromi lagi. Efek Yifan sungguh mengganggunya dan sangat mempengaruhinya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengelyarkan beberapa isi ranselnya. Lelaki bertubuh mungil uti memutuskan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dirinya untuk disimpan saja di _flat._ Menurutnya, yang paling ia perlukan saat ini ialah alamat Café Plazae yang ia tahu adalah milik Paman Seo Hyuk. Isi ranselnya menjadi lebih ringan dan… _yeah!_ Luhan siap untuk menjejalkan kakinya di jalan Seoul untuk menemukan café tujuannya. _Good Luck, Lu!_ Soraknya mantap sebelum keluar dari flatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau tidak bisa seperti itu!"

Hanya berlalu mendengar seruan lelaki yang dianggapnya kakak sejak 6 tahun terakhir itu. Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu koridor apartemennya yang seperti menjulang menampilkan pemandangan megah gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul. Tak ada tujuan tertentu ia memandangi intens puncak gedung-gedung itu, memikirkan ajakan Suho _hyung_ yang dianggapnya sama sekali tak penting membuatnya memilih meninggalkan obrolan sepihak hyungnya itu.

Tapi Suho bukanlah lelaki yang berhenti sampai disitu saja. Inisiatifnya membuatnya melangkah mendekati bayangan Sehun yang nampak diam saja di ujung ruangan berdinding kaca itu. Suho berdehem dengan jelas, berharap suara desakan itu menarik perhatian Sehun yang memang tak pernah memihaknya sejak tadi.

"Yaa ku akui.. kau pemilik perusahaan ini, manajemen ini, kau bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi tidak datang di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan, artinya sama saja kau menolak tawaran sponsor, Sehun. Dan artinya lagi…."

"Kita masih tetap _comeback_ tanpa mereka. Perusahaan masih bisa membiayai semuanya."

Suho merasakan kepalanya berdenyut mendengar sanggahan Sehun untuk ajakannya. Selalu tampil keras kepala dan mengagungkan kehendak sendiri sudah menjadi tanda pengenal Oh Sehun. Suho tidak terkejut lagi, tapi ya…sedikit lagi jika disanggah, Suho akan melabel dirinya sedang merasa sangat jengkel.

"Sehun, tolong. Bekerja samalah. Semua staf dan juga member yang lain akan hadir. Kau akan menjadi pertanyaan utama jika tidak hadir. Dan selain itu, pertemuan ini juga akan membahas kelanjutan kerja sama. Sebagai pemilik, tentu saja kami…"

"Bukannya kau pimpinan perusahaan, hyung?"

Suho tak mengatupkan bibirnya. Mulutnya terbuka, menandakan ia tak percaya sanggahan Sehun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik menahan ucapannya yang hendak menguar. Perasaannya belum berada di titik jenuh. Misinya harus berhasil untuk membuat Sehun hadir pada pesta ulang tahun Perusahaan.

"Oke. Arraseo. Jika kau menganggap demikian, tolong jangan salahkan keputusan apapun yang ku ambil nanti dengan perwakilan sponsor. Resikomu jika kau tidak datang."

 _Assa!_

Ancaman itu memberikan efek pada Sehun. Lelaki dengan tubuh menjulang itu membalikkan badannya, seolah membidik Suho yang sedang memamerkan wajahnya yang Sehun yakin itu tanda mengejek—meremehkan—dan mengancam. Seketika Sehun merasa ujung bibirnya mengering.

"Terserah, hyung. Aku tidak peduli"

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan karena tidak yakin, tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa tubuhnya semakin mendingin dan membuat lututnya serasa _jelly._ Tatapannya hampir menyorot seluruh sisi depan gedung yang dibangun megah di hadapannya. Luhan tak menyangka jika café yang menjadi tujuannya adalah café yang megah, besar, dan _wow, ini sungguh elegan!_ Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, nafasnya menjadi terpacu karena darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Rasa ragu mulai mendominasi dirinya untuk melangkahkan kaki. Kepercayaan dirinya seperti menguap—hilang begitu saja. Satu tarikan nafas ia selesaikan, dan yah..

 _Oke, Luhan! Tidak ada tawar menawar lagi, segeralah masuk dan lalui semuanya!_

Pintu berdinding kaca itu terbuka dan Luhan terpana lagi. _Ini luar biasa._ Kagumnya dalam hati. Matanya meliar ke seluruh sisi ruangan yang Luhan yakin ini sangat—sangatlah _modern_ dan mewah. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan tandus, seluruh sisi ruangan dihiasi lampu-lampu yang menguarkan cahaya kuning keemasan. Ada banyak deretan kursi dan meja yang sudah tidak kosong lagi. Kehadiran Luhan di tengah suasana ramainya cafemengundang tatapan heran hingga sinis pada dirinya. Luhan segera menyadari suasana yang memihaknya dan dengan cepat tubuh mungilnya melesat mendekati salah satu meja panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Permisi….bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Tn. Seo Hyuk?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang baru baginya. Matahari cukup bersahabat pagi itu. Tubuh tinggi menjulangnya telah dibalut setelan kemeja putih, celana kain hitam serta jas hitam pekat. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada deretan semak-semak yang mulai mengering di sepanjang jalan. Wajahnya yang sendu dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca menandakan rapuhnya dirinya. Sama sekali belum ada niat yang terbesit dalam hatinya untuk keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gerbang besi putih yang tidak pernah absen dikunjunginya setiap bulan. Setelah mendiamkan diri cukup lama, namja dengan tubuh menjulang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jok kursi yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Pandangannya menjadi terpusat pada seikat bunga _Juliet Rose_ —bunga favorite sang ibu yang seolah duduk manis di sampingnya. Aroma bunga itu menguar, mengisi seluruh sisi mobil. Satu tarikan nafas yang ia lakukan dan setelahnya senyuman tak simetris di bibirnya membuat matanya memicing hingga sebuah bulir air mata jatuh mulus di sisi pipinya. Tangan kokohnya segera meraih bunga dan mulai berjalan, memasuki gerbang putih untuk mengunjungi _peristirahatan terakhir_ sang bunda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seo Hyuk sudah lama menjual café ini"

Luhan yakin pupil matanya membesar. Rongga dadanya merasakan jantungnya memacu lebih cepat. _Entahlah,_ tapi sungguh, Luhan kehabisan kata-kata! Tak ada sama sekali perkiraan yang terlintas di benaknya jika kedatangan keduanya di café _Plazae—café mewah_ itu akan terjadi hal yang membuat otaknya membeku, seperti gagal berpikir. Luhan yang masih terdiam dalam _shocknya_ tak tahu jika sosok pria yang berbicara padanya saat ini sedang tersenyum remeh padanya. Otaknya telah merancang kalimat demi kalimat yang akan ia sodorkan pada Luhan. Dan tanpa Luhan juga tahu jika saat ini tatapan pria berjas _classic_ di depannya sudah menelanjanginya sejak tadi.

"Kau mau kerja kan? Bekerjalah di sini."

Kepala Luhan terangkat. Badannya menegap kokoh mendengar ungkapan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. _Sama saja._ Luhan masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan satu kata pun tak terlintas dalam benaknya. Di wajahnya yang kecil sangat terpancar kebingungan.. _yeah_ mungkin juga sebuah kerumitan.

"Kau tahu kan apa pekerjaanmu disini?"

Masih terdiam dengan tatapan tak bermakna. Luhan menundukan kepalanya, menatap ujung sepatunya yang berdebu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, mengarahkan tatapannya pada pria berjas yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Pelayan _café?"_

Cicit Luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan pria berjas di hadapannya berhasil membuahkan Sebuah senyuman kecil di sisi wajah pria berjas _classic_ di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, Luhan tak yakin akan hal ini, tapi ia merasa ditatap tanpa jeda sejak tadi membuatnya sangat tak nyaman.

"Baiklah, kau diterima. Kami memang sedang butuh _pelayan_ baru…..yang cantik."

 _Wow!_ Rongga mulut Luhan mengering dan ia sungguh yakin jika matanya saat itu seperti hendak keluar!

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next Chapter:**

" _Oh…tidak. Jangan pergi. Kau akan mati di tanganku!"_

 _"Aku berani bersumpah, aku ini laki-laki!"_

 _"Ahjussi, tolong..selamatkan aku. Tolongggg…"_

 _"OH SEHUN! CEPAT KELUAR, ADA MAYAT DI MOBILMU!"_

 _"Dengar, kami akan menjualmu, menyiksamu, dan membuatmu tak berdaya. Kau pengacau"_

 _-OH SEHUN, MEMBER BAND TERKENAL KOREA MENCIUM TUNANGANNYA DI DEPAN UMUM!-_

 **Note:**

Maaf yang sebesarnya ya readers :((( Mungkin untuk part ini hanya sampai disini dulu. File sebelumnya lupa saya save dan _its gone._ Sebagai gantinya, minggu ini akan saya usahakan untuk _upload_ tambahannya..DAAAAAN di next chapter, saya janji HunHan akan bertemu dan ceritanya lebih panjang hehehe (kaya ceritanya ditunggu aja wkwkw:p)

Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi kalian yang menyempatkan follow,fav, dan review. Besar harapan saya, apa yang saya tuliskan bisa menghibur dan membuat kalian tetap percaya pada HunHan #eaaa


End file.
